The Vampire Diaries : Sister's of Blood
by M31-28
Summary: The story starts based at the end of episode 22 season1. Katherine's back and she's ready to taunt the salvatore's back into her clutches and claim her revenge on Elena. Written from Katherine and Elena's point of view. Enjoy! and please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries: Sister's of Blood

Katherine

"I'm not a hero Elena, I don't do good. It's not in me." Damon said across the porch from me and my insides smiled with victory...I was actually fooling the poor soul.

"Maybe it is." I said in Elena's sweet and sickly voice.

"No. No it's reserved for my brother." Damon continued and I had to resist the urge to sigh in boredom at his pathetic humbleness...what effect had this girl had on him to make Damon Salvatore all gooey and gross?

"...And you and Bonnie; even though she has every reason to hate me still she helped Stefan save me." He continued awkwardly and I wished he would just get on with it. I switched off a little and focused on how delectable he looked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked trying my best to act in the way he'd expect from the girl who had been stealing my men's affections.

Acting with her goodness made me feel sick.

"'Cause she did it for you...which means somewhere along the way; you decided I was worth saving..."

The emotion in his voice made me want to laugh at his dear confession sweet Elena would never hear, but in my keenness to keep up the game I remained still.

He came closer to me "and I wanted to thank you for that..." he said awkwardly.

The whole scene was fast becoming too "Disney" for me...

"You're welcome" I replied wanting to shut him up before he could rant much more.

He leant in and I felt a jolt of slyness roll through me...it turned to disappointment as he kissed my cheek and I couldn't help my expression changing...thankfully he wasn't looking at my face.

And then as he came away and looked at me again...so deeply into my eyes for a moment I thought he might realise his mistake...my victory was hardly able to be masked as he leant in and kissed me almost reluctantly. It was softer than I remembered but hey...he thought he was kissing a human after all.

I added some power...just enough to enjoy it as a vampire but not too much for him to notice my strength.

Just as I was about to fully appreciate my prey's mistake the door opened and to my annoyance revealed a woman with blonde-ish wavy curls.

Damon stopped instantly and I felt like killing the woman right there, but keeping my true identity hidden was worth more than killing the fun right there. In fact as I thought about it; my plan had worked better than I could have hoped. Now this woman would tell sweet Stefan of his dear Elena's treachery and war would break out; just as I wanted.

This brotherly love bond that Elena had formed couldn't be so hard to break. The boys had hated each other too long since my disappearance for _her_ to make _a lot_ of difference.

"Hi..." I said to the woman, taking care not to specify exactly who I was saying 'hi' to since I didn't happen to now myself.

The woman hesitated then said "It's late, you should _probably come inside_."

Again the urge to smile at just how well this had all fallen into place was almost irresistible. This woman had just un-knowingly invited a vampire into her house.

I nodded and said nothing to Damon, I walked into the house as freely as Elena herself could have and feeling Damon's eyes watching me in I finally got my chance to grin and a quiet cold chuckle escaped my lips that nobody but me heard.

Just as I was about to head straight to the kitchen for the next stage in my plan, the woman intervened even more spiking my temper.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sounding shocked. Obviously dear Elena didn't have a reputation...until now.

Not really knowing how Elena would answer I kept my cover by saying "I don't really wanna talk about it..." after all that's what teenagers said to their guardians nowadays.

I turned away before she could irritate me anymore and waltzed forward to the kitchen.

As I'd hoped, Jonathon was in the kitchen. I silently crept up to stand behind the fridge door and he jumped as he closed it and saw me there.

"...Huh...you scared me" he said...that stupid childish boy-look he always had had on his face.

"Sorry." I said trying to make it sound believable.

I started to move some cups to the sink...as I expected Elena would do if she came into the kitchen.

"You know I met Isobel when I was just a teenager..." he started.

'Oh great...another old softy to listen too' I thought, preparing for the juicy bit that I had planned to come soon.

He carried on moaning about Isobel being why he hated the vampires so much.

I tried to look interested and carried a load of cutlery from the sink across the kitchen.

He continued with his confession, a dear old heart to heart with his daughter.

I felt a little sorry for Elena. All these feelings that she was missing out on...everyone had something to tell her.

When he finally stopped talking I muttered "Thank you." Though I hadn't listened to half of what he had said.

"Can I help?" he said then and I eyed the ring he had been given; the one that kept him alive.

I looked from it to him..."Sure" I said.

Just as he looked away I grabbed the Knife and slammed it hard onto his hand slicing the fingers off, along with the ring.

Finally able to show my true self, I let the hatred flow.

He screamed like the whiney boy he was and I slammed him up against the wall.

He looked at me in shock and muttered "Katherine?".

I felt like yelling 'Duh!" in his face.

I smiled and felt my eyes turn as the scent of blood hit me.

"Hello John." I said sweetly; an evil smile spreading across my face. I gripped the knife and gave him my cruellest glare "Goodbye John" I said and I plunged the knife hard into him loving the way he screamed and the rich scent of the blood that oozed from his wound.

I heard the real Elena approaching from outside and groaned that my fun for the moment was over.

I rolled my eyes as I heard her say "I love you Stefan." My anger balled with my jealousy making me crave the day I could rip her throat out in front of both my boys.

As I heard her footsteps approach the kitchen and her shout "Jeremy...you up?"

I quickly took my leave from the back door; dropping my knife and leaving Jonathon bleeding on the floor.

"Such a waste." I said with a shrug as I ran from the house and into the woods.

* * *

Authour's note: Both anonymous and member views welcome and appreciated, even if its just a 'loved it'/'hate it'. Copyright goes to itv2 and the CW who air the vampire diaries series. I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

ELENA

I pushed the towel hard down onto the wound; trying to stop the bleeding. It turned deep rouge and I tried to avoid thinking about the reddish-pink colour that was staining my palm and soaking into my nails.

I started to panic. Jenna was in the next room; Jeremy upstairs. Uncle John...My biological father; was lying in a pool of his own blood; the stab wound was deep and hid fingerless hand was oozing. I felt queasy; the sight of blood had never done that to me before but it was more the culprit for the wound that was driving me crazy.

I lifted Uncle John's un-harmed hand and placed it to hold the towel for me. He was barely conscious but he tried to mutter something to me.

I ran to the other room and dialled the first number that came to my head. Surprisingly it wasn't 999. Instead I prayed for Stefan to answer his cell.

Of course he didn't. I cut the call and instantly stabbed in a new number, again it wasn't 999.

"Elena?" Damon's voice came down the phone and he sounded cautious; almost like after today's fire and Stefan saving him he didn't know where we stood.

"Damon; help me." I sobbed down the phone.

Damon's concerned eyes met mine as I opened the door; I had convinced Jenna to head to Alaric's house and check that he was okay. I hadn't heard a peep out of Jeremy which had concerned me but I had to sort Uncle Jon out before I could go babysit Jere'. After all he'd made it almost perfectly clear that we weren't on speaking terms which probably meant he wanted to be left alone.

"Kitchen" I muttered and he headed at vampire speed in the direction of Uncle John. When I reached the kitchen he was looking horrified at the scene on floor. That worried me. If Damon was horrified y what he saw then something was seriously wrong here.

He started pressing the towel harder into Uncle John's wound causing a fresh burst of blood to appear. His eyes turned red and the tight veins appeared tightening his eyes.

I saw him clench his jaws together and he closed his eyes, shook his head and when he opened them his face had returned to the normal Damon.

"Damon I'm so sorry, I panicked; I didn't think about that...the effect it would have on you. Go its okay; if you need to go, go." I stuttered hardly believing that I had been stupid enough to call my vampire friend for help with a man covered in fresh pouring blood.

Damon shook his head; determined not to leave "No; it is _not___okay. You called me for help...me; I_ will_ help you."

"Damon; _it is_ okay. I promise. Go and tell Stefan for me and I'll call an ambulance."

Damon shook his head in frustration again but one look at the blood and Damon's eyes filled again and his teeth extended into clear fangs.

He looked at me with desperation and gave a plea..."I'm sorry. If I do stay; I'll kill him."

I nodded and gave an understanding glance but my insides flared with panic; I was going to have to face this one alone.

"I'll tell Stefan. We'll head straight to the hospital okay. Elena...I really am so sorry."

Again I nodded. Damon ran out of the back door and I finally punched in 999.

"Hello; please state the service you require." A polite voice came down the phone calm...it made me more anxious than I could describe.

"I...need a...my Uncle is... he's been...stabbed...blood...everywhere...don't know...to do." I hyperventilated.

"Pleas remain calm and state the service you require." The voice repeated just as collected as before.

"Ambulance! I need an ambulance!" I yelled...wasn't it obvious? I'd told her my uncle had been stabbed of course I needed an ambulance.

"Please hold..." the voice came.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I shook nervously..."You gotta be kidding me!" I felt like screaming.

I knelt down to Uncle John who was starting to fade completely.

He was gasping.

Not knowing what to do I just sat there in the blood; my jeans absorbing it, turning them from a pale blue to a deep navy stain.

He moved suddenly and I gasped, still on hold.

He clutched my hand and squeezed it as tightly as a dying man could have the strength to.

I looked down at the man who was my biological father and felt a pang of guilt. He meant nothing of great importance to me. When the man I had always known as my dad died in a car crash alongside the person I saw as my mother; I had been distraught for months. I knew the feeling of sadness and pain that thoughts of them caused to wash over me would never fade. But here lay my uncle John; for whom most of my existence I had spent despising. I had learnt only a few hours before that he was my real dad...and I still felt no fear that I would lose him. Only that a man would die in my kitchen I had no explanation for it.

That caused another pang of guilt to rush through me; what kind of person could I be if the thought of anybody dying meant that little to me.

'He did try to kill your boyfriend not four hours ago.' I thought to myself.

Uncle John wheezed a deep breath pulling my attention back to him.

He tried to mutter something but gasped in breathlessness again.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it. The ambulance crew stormed through and I muttered 'Kitchen' and they rushed into the kitchen.

Knowing that I'd have to go to the hospital I jogged upstairs and headed straight for Jeremy's room. He and Uncle John had become quite friendly these past few days. I knocked on the door but nobody answered; uncertain whether he was ignoring me or couldn't hear because of headphones I pushed the door open anyhow.

He was lying flat on the bed, peacefully sleeping.

I sat on the edge of his bed and shook him gently.

"Jeremy..." I sat softly.

He didn't move. I shook him harder...

"Jeremy!" I yelled as he didn't stir.

I felt his wrist...watched his chest...followed his arm across to his hand that had fallen over the other side of the bed. I stood; walked round to see...and I screamed.

On the floor was an empty pill bottle; a smashed glass and a pool of water soaking into the cream rug.

"No!" I sped back to Jeremy and shook him desperately... "Jeremy! You have to WAKE UP! Please just wake up!" The tears poured from my face and I bounded downstairs and to the kitchen.

They'd put Uncle John on a stretcher and were carrying him away.

"Please you have to help me...My brother...upstairs; he's not breathing! I think he's taken something." I cried and the ambulance men looked startled. Two of them rushed up stairs and a few minutes later were calling for aid.

I panicked. What if I'd have gone to check on Jeremy instead of just shouting up to him? Had I saved Uncle John at the price of losing my brother? Why did this all have to happen to me...on the same day! Would I rather have saved Jeremy...gone to his aid first and left Uncle John? I couldn't answer that question. Instead I forced myself to focus through the tears though every movement felt like a heavy weight...grief pulling me down. Had I lost Jeremy forever?

I called Jenna; it went to voicemail and I could hardly mouth the words.

"Jenna...its Uncle Jon...And Jeremy. Meet me at the hospital please."

They had to wait for another ambulance for Jeremy.

Forty five minutes later and we were finally at the hospital. They had taken Uncle John to the emergency operating theatre.

I stayed with Jeremy as they started shouting in medical terms...my heart went cold as I heard "we've got a D.O.A."

Everybody stopped panicking around my brother; they all gave sorrowful shakes of the head. One nurse wrapped a blanket around me and tried to pull me away.

"No...I have to stay with him...he needs me to stay with him. He'll be so alone." I sobbed so hard it hurt.

I thought about my life; one long line of mourning. My real mother Isobel rejecting me at birth; the loss of my adoptive parents in a car crash I would never have survived without Stefan saving me at my Father's insistence. My uncle John in the operating theatre down the hall; fast fading from this world, hardly any life left in him. And the boy, who had been with me through it all, shared my grief...laughed together at jokes...we hadn't even been on speaking terms...

The doctor came and interrupted my thoughts.

I tried to stop crying and though my gasps stopped the tears were on constant fall. They rolled silently down my cheeks, leaving behind little trails that represented the wounds; invisible wounds that burned into me with every loss.

"I'm sorry Ms...?" he looked at me for a name.

"Gilbert. Elena Gilbert." My voice was raspy; a tiny squeak. More tears fell like autumn leaves; my eyes felt swollen. 'Red and puffy probably' I thought.

". Your brother had taken an overdose of Paracetomol; usually a boy of his age and health would survive this kind of overdose but due to the length of time he was left his liver began to fail. I'm afraid he was pronounced D.O.A and there was nothing our team could do for him. We have people we can refer you too; they can explain in greater detail and help you with your loss. May I ask if the mother and father have been made aware?" The doctor looked at me.

My eyes welled and I burst into fresh sobs..."They passed away about a year ago. My Aunt Jenna wouldn't answer her cell so I left a voicemail, she should be heading here soon"

The doctor nodded and started leading me to some office. We passed the Emergency Entrance and I saw Stefan and Damon burst through the doors.

They both looked at me. I first acknowledged Damon; his eyes again looked apologetic. He still felt guilty; I could see it in his expression. Then my eyes found Stefan and instead of staying with the doctor I ran to him and he caught me in his arms and held onto me tightly.

My tears wouldn't stop. I gasped for air and clung to Stefan so desperately. I could barely hold myself up and I couldn't keep myself together. I melted into a mix of cries and sobs and whimpers.

"Ssh...Come on now...sssh." Stefan kissed my hair and I felt comforted in his arms. But the loss of my brother was a deep black hole rooted into my chest and sucking everything from me. My energy; my happiness; my love for life it was all being drawn into the emptiness where Jeremy used to be. All that remained was a darkness; numb and yet excruciatingly painful all at once.

"Is it your uncle Elena...is he...?" Damon asked from behind Stefan. He looked helpless. His expression held a pain I had never seen in him before.

"My uncle?" I asked confused...I had forgotten about Uncle John being in Surgery.

"Your Uncle John...Elena that's why you're here isn't it. Because of your Uncle John being stabbed?" Stefan outstretched his arms so he could look at me while he questioned me.

"No...Well yes and no. Uncle John's in the Emergency operating room..." I took a deep breath; my eyes stung so badly and they were starting to stick together as I blinked.

"...But?" Damon asked; sensing there was more. He looked confused and I was reminded that as far as they were aware Jeremy was at home.

"It's Jeremy...he's gone." I felt my face crumpled, a few tears escaped despite me trying to contain them.

"Gone? Elena; I don't understand...Gone _where_?" Stefan asked looking puzzled.

I took a deep breath; reluctantly saying it out loud.

"Jeremy took an overdose...He was pronounced dead on arrival..." I felt my hands go clammy and looked at both Salvatore brothers'.

Stefan was shaking his head in disbelief...Damon had gone white as if he'd seen a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Katherine

I stared into the mirror; perfecting my "Elena" face. I may have been able to fool Damon but I had the feeling I had just gotten lucky that time. He was a love-sick puppy pining for his Gilbert girl; he'd do anything to believe _she_ had kissed him. Just the thought of her all over _my_ Salvatore's; it brought a bad taste to my mouth. Like I had drunk a gallon of stale human blood; it clung to the back of my throat; repulsive and inerasable. Trying to hide the revolt in my expression I climbed from the car and waltzed into the hospital... This Elena was making me angry and now we were going to play a game...one that I would enjoy winning.

The morgue did nothing for me. Obviously; I wasn't uncomfortable around the dead. I was in practically the same state as them. But the usually rich scent of warm blood was instead replaced by a stale decaying stench that made me want to puke. And it was kind of unnerving to know what I could have turned out like.

Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get Jeremy to wake up. The problem was deciding whether to be straight with the boy or act as dumb Elena.

The doctors were wrong...there was the faint thrum of a fading heartbeat. Just enough time. His luke-warm scent stood out a mile from all the stone coldness in the room.

I reached his body...saw the tag with his name on, swung around his big toe like he was a slab of meat for sale.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

I pulled the sheet off entirely and heaved before making a small bite on my wrist and shoving it in his mouth.

He was seconds from death...I heard him gag a little but he didn't have the strength to protest...he was already half-way to heaven -or hell.

Now was the time...make your choice Katherine.

I was about to make my choice when footsteps echoed at the door.

As it swung open Damon rushed in pale and worried looking, followed by Stefan and little pathetic Elena behind looking exhausted.

The moment she saw my wrist in his mouth she screamed.

"NO!" She pleaded...I couldn't hide the smirk that spread on my lips at her pleading eyes.

I was however alarmed at how Stefan look of hatred wounded me...making me angrier and more frustrated than ever. He used to look at me lovingly...His adoration would cloak me and warm me inside...the look he now gave to _her._

"_Basta...Katerina _" It was Damon's voice that drew me back to the scene, his rich Italian accent using my old name..._"Basta", _he was saying 'enough' in Italian.

I felt myself weaken...how could he still do that to me? I swore I had never loved Damon. But how could I resist that Old Italian flare?

I pulled my wrist away and stepped back in defeat.

"I don't understand, how?" Elena whimpered. I resisted the urge to mimic her. My Salvatore's were here and I wanted neither of them hurt.

"He drank Anna's blood." Damon choked...I could hear the guilt in him. The way they both melted for her, I could feel my anger rising along with the temptation to tear out her throat.

"How do you know" Her accusing tone cut into him...I saw him flinch slightly like a scolded puppy.

"I spoke to ...I might have...but Elena I swear I never thought...I didn't know he'd do it. I promise "His eyes were big...in them I saw honesty; he was letting down his guard for _her._

I had never seen Damon beg...but there he was, practically kneeling for her. My jealousy flared.

I hissed loudly and both Stefan and Damon were in front of _her _in an instant. Protecting her, Glaring at me.

I immediately collected myself...trying not to show how it affected me seeing the only two men I had ever truly loved stand against me.

"Don't you boys blame me now? I'm not the one who told little Jeremy here to kill himself...I didn't tell him that you can switch off the pain; did I Damon?" I tried to mirror that accusing look of Elena's. If I no longer held power over him, I would use her expressions to make him hurt.

I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Damon! What have you done? Just go." Elena hissed.

Stefan looked at Damon, then Elena. He nodded at Damon, sending him a silent plea to go quietly.

Defeated he slumped helplessly. He turned away, not giving me a second glance.

"Elena...I'm so sorry...I honestly did not know." Damon gave her one last longing glance. I saw the same craving for love and acceptance I had seen on the porch earlier that day when he'd thought he was kissing her.

It was then that I had enough. I saw the lack of Necklace around her neck...I resisted the urge to laugh with joy. I had her now.

"It's a little late for your humanity now Damon...you might as well relish the victory. Well done, you're responsible for another lost life. Let's hope Jeremy lasts longer than Vicky. And if _anything_ else happens to my family because of you...Stefan's brother or not I will run a stake through your heart." Elena spat the words...after each one Damon cringed. He let out a small sob before exiting the room, head down.

Stefan looked at Elena with a frown; clearly taking her harsh tone with surprise.

It hadn't taken much. Just small whispers and I had compelled her. She had no control over her words. Damon was out of the way and I was already thinking up her next response to Stefan.

I would put a block between them so large that she would be isolated and alone...and very, very vulnerable.


End file.
